Fictional Characters Collide Season 2 Ep 5: Big Daddy vs Torr
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Mortal Kombat Vs Bioshock! Which protector will win? Big Daddy (Bouncer) vs Torr?
FICTIONAL CHARACTERS COLLIDE SEASON 2 EPISODE 5:

Big Daddy (Bouncer) vs Torr

2 Fighters!

No Research!

60 Seconds!

FICTIONAL CHARACTERS COLLIDE!

GO!

(In Rapture halls in the bottom of the sea)

Big Daddy: Rargh! (Grumbles while looking for his Little Sister)

Little Sister: Ahh! Mister Bubbles help!

Big Daddy: (Quickly runs to the scream)

(At the scene)

Little Sister: (Still running)

Ferra: (Laughs while chasing her) Come on Torr! Keep up!

Torr: (Right behind her roaring) Roar!

Little Sister: (Sees Big Daddy coming at her) Mister Bubbles!

Big Daddy: (Quickly picks her up and walks right in front of Terra)

Ferra: (Quickly turns around and runs back to Torr) Torr! Take out big machine!

Torr: (Picks up Ferra and move her away from Big Daddy)

Big Daddy: (Moves Little Sister away from danger)

Torr: (Charges angerly at Big Daddy)

Big Daddy: (Powers his drill and chargesbto with his lights now red)

PROTECT THE ONE YOU CARE FOR!

FIGHT!

(60 Seconds left)

Torr and Big Daddy : (Charges at each other trying to push the other one back)

Torr: (Picks up Big Daddy and throws him)

Big Daddy: (Goes rolling away) RARGH! (Gets back up and charges his drill at Torr)

Torr: (With wide eyes then picks up a piece of the ground and chucks it at Big Daddy)

Big Daddy: (Destroys the piece and rams into Torr)

Torr: (Starts slamming his hand on the top of Big Daddy)

Big Daddy: (Slams them both into a wall)

(The rubble appears and Big Daddy is Standing)

(50 Seconds left)

(Torrs fist appears from the rubble and uppercuts Big Daddy into the air)

Torr: (Gets up from the rubble and roars) Rargh!

Big daddy: (Gets up and roars enraged) Rargh! (Jumps into the air and dives down at Torr)

Torr: (Grabs Big Daddy and makes a crater around them)

Big Daddy: (Drills into Torr side)

Torr: (Screams and grabs the drill)

(45 Second left)

Torr: (Tosses Big Daddy and holds his wound)

Big Daddy: (Holds on to Torrs arm and sends him flying instead)

Torr: (lays through a wall that leaking water)

Big Daddy: (Throws a punch at Torr)

Torr: (Deflects it with his own fist)

Big Daddy: (Twist Torrs hand)

Torr: (Roars in pain then lifts Big Daddy in the air)

(35 Seconds left)

Big Daddy: (Struggles to get out of Torrs grip)

Torr: (Slams Big Daddy to the ground and start wailing on him)

Big Daddy: (His armor appears to show a small crack which makes his light a deeper red) Argh!

Torr: (With a confised look on his face while still punching Big daddy)

Big daddy: (Pushes Torr off him and sends him flying)

Torr: (Keeps his balance and looks at the pissed off Big Daddy)

(30 Seconds left)

Big Daddy: (Slams his Drill to the ground and causes a small shake)

Torr: (Stumbles to the ground and fall on his rear)

Big Daddy: (Rams into Torr by suprise)

Torr: (With a suprised look on his face)

Big Daddy: (Body slams Torr to the ground making the place shake even more)

(Pipes pop out releasing more water into the area)

Torr: (Slipping on the floor now beacuse of the water)

Big Daddy: (Slowly walks to Torr looking unaffected by the water)

(20 Seconds Left)

(Big Daddy hand appears on Torr neck lifting him up showing Torr reflection on his lights)

Torr: (Trying to pry Big Daddy hand off his neck) Rarg...argh!

Big Daddy: (Puts his through Torrs side causing great pain)

Torr: (Grabs the drill hand and pushes it on big Daddys leg)

Big Daddy: Argh! (Lets go of Torr and looks at his wound in anger)

Torr: (Gets up and tries to gain some space)

Big daddy: (Stomps his feet on the ground in anger)

(10 Seconds left)

Torr: (Leaps at Big Daddy and lands on him)

Big Daddy stumbles back but grabs Torr and slams him to the ground)

Torr: (Dazed on the ground shakling his head)

Big daddy: (Apears above him and ready to land his drill on Torrs head)

Torr: (With wide eyes to shocked to do something)

(1 Second left)

Big Daddy: (Slams his drill on Torrs head and turns it to mush)

Torr: (His body twitches then goes limp)

Announcer: FATALITY!

KO!

Big Daddy: (Walks back to Little Sister but doesn't see her or Ferra anymore) rargh? (Goes looking for them)

THIS CHARACTER COLLIDE WINNER IS:

Big Daddy!


End file.
